


Nancy's Lament

by nauticalneptune



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem in Nancy's perspective--mainly her reflecting back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nancy's Lament

I used to think he loved me  
Back when we got married  
I used to think he knew me  
But it’s not his baby I carried

He used to be so nice to me  
He used to be so sweet  
I will never forget that day  
He swept me off my feet

He was so clumsy and so cute  
The way he was so scared  
The way he was so paranoid  
But yet he was prepared

He knew the words to his little speech  
He knew them all too well  
But the way his voice shook  
He was nervous, I could tell

I think he thought he didn’t deserve me  
He didn’t think it was right  
He didn’t think he was the one  
That I wanted to sleep with at night

But he was wrong, very wrong  
Because although he was strange  
He was the one, the one I loved  
And I wanted to take his name

I loved him once, I loved him twice  
And he returned it for a while  
There was no mistaking that love  
As I walked down that aisle

Why I loved him is a mystery to most  
But I loved him just because  
He is amazing and you’d never believe  
How flexible he is…or was

Eventually he started to forget  
Everything we’d built  
All our hopes and all our dreams  
And he’s the one who should have guilt

But it’s me who suffers from it  
Because of his lack of love and his neglect  
And now what we had back then  
Is all just a wreck


End file.
